


Baby Love

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bonding, Developing Friendships, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Father, Erik-centric, Falling In Love, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Omega Erik, Protective Erik, Romance, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Based on the movie Baby Boom! Erik is a hardworking career omega who is left a big surprise in his cousins will!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/gifts).



Erik was exhausted but satisfied. He’d landed the contract of his career dreams and was a sure in for partner. He grinned to himself as he let himself into the massive luxury apartment he called home.

He shrugged out of his winter gear and hung it on the coat rack, seeing from the other items that his boyfriend had beaten him home. He kicked off his uncomfortable dress shoes and loosened his tie, ready to relax after a long day.

His coworkers joked that he worked from 5 to 9.

It wasn’t a joke.

He glanced at the clock, it was gone 10pm and he had an early conference call to prepare for.

“Erik? babe is that you?”

“In the kitchen, darling,” he called back as he open the refrigerator to peruse the contents. He was ravenous and in a celebratory mood. He didn’t turn as he heard Sebastian enter the room behind him.

The other man stepped close behind him and placed an soft kiss on the side of his neck.

“How did it go?” he asked eagerly.

Erik broke into another wide grin at the memory of his greatest success to date. “I got the contract! I have a meeting with the old man tomorrow afternoon.” He gloated, turning to face his long time boyfriend.

Sebastian smiled, “That’s great, babe, for partner?”

“I’m sure. Why else would he want to meet with me so soon after my success?”

“Maybe because you’re such a looker,” he leered, eyeing Erik lustfully. Erik played along but it felt a bit…contrived.

He and Sebastian didn’t have the most exciting or…frequent sex life, but it did the job. Most of the time.

“Hold that thought, I’m starving,” he turned back to his perusal of the contents of the gourmet kitchen that had been a selling point for him when he picked the place that had gone basically unused since he’d moved in.

Sebastian sighed, sounding irritated and for a moment, Erik tensed, wondering if his lust was truly enflamed and he’d throw Erik down and ravish him like he never had before.

Instead Seb just settled on one of the barstools at the kitchen island and looked him over with distaste. “You aren’t going to be cooking, are you?”

Erik bit back an angry retort at that. They’d argued more than once about behavior that Sebastian deemed ‘beneath him’ aka: cooking, cleaning, laundry, grocery shopping. He was happy to spend exorbitant amounts to have other people complete those tasks for him. Erik went along with it most of the time. It’s not like he had the free time on his plate to manage his own affairs the way he liked. But sometimes he missed the simple joy of shopping for fresh ingredients and sitting down to a delicious home cooked meal.

“No, we don’t have anything in anyway,” he griped wishing there were more hours in the day.

“You didn’t leave a list for Annabelle,” Sebastian said, sounding distracted.

“Anna-Marie,” he corrected irritably. It bothered him to no end that Seb never remember the names of ‘the help’

Erik glanced over his shoulder to find him typing away on his phone, no longer interested in Erik in the least.

He sighed and took out an old box of lo mein that passed the sniff test before slamming the fridge with a grimace. He leaned against the fridge, mentally composing a grocery list for their maid.

She came in three days a week and did the cleaning and shopping, she also cooked if they asked for specific meals. Erik hadn’t left a list for her in well over a month and was disgusted to realize they’d been living off business lunches and takeout for weeks on end.

He was so focused on his job and his future that he hadn’t even noticed. Perhaps they should plan a celebration.

“Hey, Seb?”

“Yeah?” he didn’t even glance up from his emails as he asked. Erik hid a smile at the sight; they were so alike in that way. Work came first for both of them, they understood each other the way no partner ever had before. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t celebrate, especially in the face of his big opportunity.

“Maybe we should take a weekend off. Get out of the city, head up the coast. We haven’t taken any time together in ages,” he said with a flirtatious grin that seemed to startle Seb when he glanced up from his work in surprise.

“Leave the city? Babe, you know how busy I am at the firm. And you’re trying to make partner. Taking time off now is no way to show your commitment to the job.

Erik opened his mouth to argue but Seb pushed on, “I know how these things work. You’re going to your meeting tomorrow and I’ll bet you’re going to get another client, if you land them you land partner. Taking time away now is the worst possible thing you can do. Trust me babe. We’ll take time when all this has cleared up. Maybe we can go skiing or something,” Seb gave an absent smile a turned back to his Blackberry with a slight frown.

Erik sighed, knowing Seb was right, but at the same time wanting to have some breathing room. His career was fulfilling and satisfying, but sometimes he wished he had another outlet in his life.

“You said the same thing when you got your bonus and made employee of the year,” he reminded him with a frown. That had been nearly a year ago.

Sometimes he felt like his life was flying past, project after project, client after client and he never got to enjoy the fruits of his labor. Of course that’s what making partner would do, and in a few years time the old man would retire and he’d have a real chance at being the one calling the shots. He was sure it would all be worth it in the end.

“I’m heading to bed,” he called, tossing the empty carton in the trash with a sigh. No longer in the mood for preparing for his call ahead of time.

Seb gave a grunt of acknowledgement and Erik got ready for bed and settled in with a mystery novel he’d been working through every chance he got. He was relaxing, on the cusp of sleep as Sebastian lounged next to him in their plush bed, reading a financial periodical when he felt a light touch to his inner thigh.

He smiled to himself. That was Sebs signature move; he glanced over the cover of his book coyly and lifted an eyebrow, “Oh? Do you have time for me?” he asked lightly, hoping it didn’t come across as petulant.

If it did, Seb didn’t notice, “Always, babe.” He moved in for a kiss, rolling to position himself between Erik’s spread thighs.

He glanced at the clock, 11:27pm he really needed to get some sleep, but sex had become a commodity between them sometime in the past few months and he hadn’t realize how starved for it he was until just then.

He was tired and still hungry, but high off the excitement of his professional success and a bit off the romantic subplot in his novel so he tried to give it his all and make up for lost time.

He wrapped his legs around Sebastian and pulled him in close with a happy sigh.

11:35pm and the only satisfaction he got from that was knowing that Seb wasn’t cheating on him, not that he’d have the time. The fact that the alpha had climaxed so quickly-too quickly to even form a partial knot-showed just how long it had been since they’d been intimate.

Not for the first time, Erik saw to his own needs after Seb had rolled off and given him a sloppy kiss before falling asleep. He quickly brought himself to climax and cleaned up, smiling to himself, happy to remember his important meeting the next afternoon.

He made a note on his cycle tracker that they’d had sex and a few more details about his physical condition. He wondered how Seb would feel about them scheduling sex one or two times a week just to make sure they got it in. It sounded so off putting in theory, but it might be the best thing for them as a couple. He made a note in his journal to bring it up the next night or possibly through email if they missed each other in passing the following day.

After making sure his alarm was set, he fell into a deep sleep, driven by exhaustion.

~~

The phone was ringing. His phone was ringing. He opened one eye to see that he’d only been sleeping for a few hours and he still had at least two before his alarm went off.

He didn’t recognize the number, it was from overseas. Probably a wrong number he sighed and dismissed the call, falling back onto the bed with a sigh. He was nearly asleep again when the phone chimed with a voicemail.

Before he could react to that oddity, his cell began ringing again.

“Who is it?” Seb snapped grumpily, but by now Erik was fully awake and concerned. He hoped nothing was wrong.

“I don’t know,” he said as he sat up and snapped on the light before answering the call. “Erik Lehnsherr.”

The call was choppy with a huge amount of noise in the background, “Thank goodness I could reach you! My name is Ka…” her words were drowned out by a PA system like you’d hear at a train station and the shuffle of a crowd. A baby wailed nearby.

Erik flinched at the cacophony and held the phone away from his ear for a moment before he could make her voice out again.

“I’m sorry...tell you like this...been a death…cousin....and husband…” the details came through in slow, choppy pieces, breaking his heart one by one.

“Who is it? What’s going on?” Sebastian asked, having heard something through the noise on the other end.

Erik shushed him hurriedly, “Yes. Yes, tomorrow? What time? Can you text me that? Okay. Okay. Thank you.” He hung up and simply stared into space for a moment.

“Babe? What’s going on?”

“My cousin, Lorna, died. It was a car accident; she and her alpha were both killed. I’m apparently listed as her next of kin and I’ve been left some sort of inheritance,” he said hollowly. 

Seb sat up and pulled him into a side hug. “Oh, babe I’m sorry. Were you close?”

Erik felt like his voice was echoing from the end of a long tunnel. “Not anymore, we haven’t seen each other in years. She still lives- _lived_ -in Germany. You know I have a small family.” This couldnt be real.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Seb said, trying to sound sympathetic. “But hey, maybe she left you something to remember her by. A family heirloom or something like that?” his mind was clearly whirring a mile a minute to possible monetary gains and financial investments.

Erik usually admired Sebastian’s one track mind but right now it felt callous and cruel when he needed nothing more than a bit of comfort. “Yeah. I guess we’ll see tomorrow,” he sank back onto Sebastian’s arms and tried to fall asleep but all he could remember was Lorna’s bright smile and unruly, red hair.

The last time he’d seen her they’d been teenagers and he and his mother had flown back to Germany to attend her father’s funeral. She had been devastated, a complete wreck, and for a few years after that they had remained in close contact online. But that had fallen away with college and first jobs. He hadn’t been there for her when her mother died. His mother had gone to her again and that had felt like enough.

He hadn’t even gone to her wedding two years prior, even knowing he was one of her few remaining relatives. He hadn’t taken the time off work and he’d seen it as worthwhile since he’d gotten promoted to account lead at the end of that project.

In hindsight, he doubted the wedding gift he’d sent along with his parents had made up for his physical absence. Growing up, they had been the siblings neither of them actually had. Two omegas against the world. Now he’d never see her again. He felt empty with the loss.

Sleep didn’t come easy the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he did his best to put Lorna and her husband out of his mind. It wasn’t difficult to lose himself in his work flow and focus on his conference calls, organizing his schedule, and seeing to details of upcoming client presentations.

He was due at the airport just after his meeting with the CEO, Mr. Black. He could worry about his emotional turmoil then. He should also call his mother, he knew she’d be a wreck and she had enough on her hands since his father’s stroke.

He took a ten minute break to clear his mind and prepare for his meeting. He’d taken special care with his suit this morning and had chosen a dark grey three piece that showed his perfect figure to its best advantage without seeming sexually suggestive.

It was a hard line to walk as a young, unmated omega but Erik had found his style niche early and it worked for him.

 _~good luck ~_ Seb sent just before he headed to his meeting, and even though he knew it was a preprogrammed text, it felt nice to know his boyfriend was thinking of him.

~~

Mr. Black’s personal assistant ushered him into the enormous office and towards the spacious seating area that faced a stone balcony and overlooked the park.

“Erik, come in my boy. Have a seat,” Mr. Black called from one of the massive, leather chairs in his office.

It was a huge room with a wall of floor to ceiling windows; it was decorated with heavy, dark, wood furniture that held the weight of time and influence behind it. It was an imposing room, and Erik had only set foot inside twice before and always in the company of the other project leads in the company.

Erik’s goal was to one day sit behind that massive desk and gaze out that wall of windows as his personal assistants and secretary scurried about, doing his bidding. Today was the biggest step yet in making that dream come true.

“Thank you, sir.” He adjusted his suit and sat, crossing one leg over the other like a proper gentleman. It didn’t hurt that the motion drew attention to his long, lean legs which he’d been told on numerous occasions were his best feature.

“Erik Lehnsherr. Quite the rising star.”

Erik smiled gamely at that, but didn’t comment.

“You’re a bright young man, Erik. Your whole life ahead of you. Your whole future ahead of you. Have you given it any thought?”

“I have sir; I love my career and am quite happy with the course it’s taking.”

That answer was honest, but it didn’t seem to sit well with Mr. Black. “I know just how you feel, young man. When I was your age I felt just the same way.”

Erik smiled, trying not to let his confusion over the mixed signals show. “And look at you now,” he said proudly.

That would be him someday.

“Yes, look at me now.” He said thoughtfully. “How old are you? If you don’t mind my asking?”

Erik had never been shy about telling his age, though he knew his mother would be deeply offended on his behalf, “I’m 32 sir.”

“Not married?”

“No sir, I’m in a committed relationship, though.”

That perked Mr. Black up, “Young alpha?”

“Yes, he works at a brokerage firm. We’ve been together a few years.” Erik wondered where this was going, if this were an interview this would be an illegal line of questioning.

“I can see that you’re confused by these questions as well you should be. This is highly unusual. As it should be. I want you to know that my predecessor sat down with each potential partner and had this same talk with them, regardless of their gender, Erik. I didn’t understand it at the time but with time and experience I’ve some to see the wisdom in it.

Erik’s heart began to race at the word partner. He truly was being considered. He sat up straighter in his seat and tried to look as focused and professional as possible. "I see.”

Mr. Black looked relieved. He gestured behind Erik to a massive family portrait hanging on the opposite wall.

The painting was of a younger Mr. Black, when his hair actually fit his namesake and only had a few light streaks of gray. He was posing with his husband, a handsome omega of middle years and three children of varying ages.

“You have a lovely family, sir.”

“Thank you. I rarely see them.” He said flatly.

Erik didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I adore my Reginald. He’s the only reason I’ve risen to my current position. But I’ve missed time with my family. Time with him. Time that I can’t get back. Work means everything to men like us,” he gestured to himself and Erik. “Until it doesn’t anymore. I would never say that I regret my career or the path that I’ve taken, but I do regret missing that time.”

Erik listened solemnly to the picture Mr. Black was creating.

“It’s different for omega’s Erik, I know that. If you choose to have children it impacts your body, your lifestyle, and your work hours. Had I been an omega parent of three I doubt I’d have ever made CEO. Even as an alpha, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Reginald. You and your alpha need to discuss your plans for the future. I’ve seen more than one couple torn apart by different life expectations,” he said eyebrows raised.

“I don’t plan on having children,” Erik said with a wry smile. He and Sebastian had agreed on that early on, it was one of the reasons they worked so well together. Neither of them was willing to give in to the biological urges that drove them to procreate. Not at the expense of their billable hours.

“You say that now, but things change. Life happens. Don’t feel like you have to make all your choices right now. Keep an open mind about what the future offers,” he said warmly.

Erik pressed his lips together and tried not frown at the patronizing speech he’d just been given.

Mr. Black laughed at the look on his face, “I’m sure I had that same look when Mr. Johnston was done with me. That said, I hope you’ll take my words into consideration while you work the Chippenham Account.”

Erik’s jaw dropped, “The Chippenham Account? Really?”

“Yes, sir. You’ve always been on our radar but your recent work has been setting a new standard. Keep up the good work and I’ll be seeing you on the board,” he leaned forwards taking Erik’s hand in a firm shake.

His head was spinning, this was really happening.

“In all honesty, it’s down to you and Azazel. He’s been given the Raime Account. It’s something of a runoff. Do your best, give us quality work and we’ll be meeting again before the end of the quarter!”

Erik retuned his handshake firmly and floated out of the room on cloud nine. Azazel was good, was his main drive to be the best, the young alpha was always his main competition, trying to win more accounts and earn the company more money. They were nearly evenly matched, but Erik was sure he was better. That position was as good as his.


	3. Chapter 3

He caught a cab and headed for the airport to meet with the executor of Lorna’s estate. He ignored two missed calls and voicemail from his mother. He didn’t have the time or the patience to deal with her right now. He hadn’t even processed the fact that Lorna was gone yet. He couldn’t handle his mother’s grief when he hadn’t faced his own.

 _~Got offered a major account, only one competitor for partner!~_ he sent Sebastian with a smile. He knew they’d have a good laugh over Mr. Black’s life advice. Erik could easily see them living like this for years to come. It wasn’t perfect, but it worked for them.

He answered a few more emails and sent instructions to his secretary to forward the entire Chippenham file to him. The account lead was scheduled to meet with Mr. Micah Chippenham the next day for an early lunch meeting and he wanted to be fully caught up.

Late afternoon traffic was a mess and he didn’t want to waste time going back to the office if he could avoid it. He’d happily spend the night fully acquainting himself with the details of the account. If Seb was home it would also count as quality time. It was a win-win.

He made it to the airport with a few minutes to spare and took a seat near the gate entrance Miss Kitty Pride had indicated in her text. He’d finally listened to her voicemail from the night before but it had been nearly unintelligible with the background noise drowning out her soft voice. There was no use for it; he’d have to get the full story from her once she arrived.

His secretary came through and he spent the next 20 minutes reading about the history of Chippenham Steaks and their rise to popularity over the past two decades. Now they were ready to go national. That’s where Erik came in.

“Erik Lehnsherr?!” A woman called as though it wasn’t her first time doing so. He glanced up, surprised at how much time had passed.

“Here,” he called crisply, getting to his feet and striding towards the young woman whose back was to him. He couldn’t see what she was holding but it looked heavy. He wondered if Seb had been right to suspect he was receiving an heirloom. Though if that was the case, why not ship it?

She turned to face him with a smile of relief, “I was so worried you hadn’t made it! I have to go catch my return flight! I only have a moment!” she chattered happily to a stunned Erik.

The heavy thing she was holding was a little omega girl. She was the spitting image of Lorna.

“This is Anya, she’s ten months old,” Kitty handed him the baby abruptly, leaving him to either embrace her or let her fall.

He instinctively pulled her close to his chest where she tilted her head to watch him warily. He returned the favor.

Kitty gave him an odd look, “I’m sorry. Do you not speak German?” she asked in heavily accented English.

“I do. I do,” he assured her. He hadn’t even noticed she wasn’t speaking English until she mentioned it. “I don’t understand?”

“You’ve been named Anya’s guardian. Lorna made that very clear in her will.”

Then reality hit, Kitty was handing off a suitcase and a stuffed baby bag with a kiss to the little girl's fat cheek that earned her a side eye before Anya once again fixated on Erik.

“Wait! Wait! I can’t have a baby! There must be someone else, there must be some misunderstanding!” he said, louder than he intended.

Kitty gave him a rather unimpressed look, “There isn’t. Anya is your responsibility now. There’s a letter for you. No one has read it. It was a part of the will. Hopefully it will explain a few things. I’m sorry to spring this on you; I said it all in the voicemail I left last night.”

“But-”

“I am sorry but I do have to be going if I’m to catch my return flight. You’ll be fine, she’s a very sweet baby,” she shook his hand once more and with a final kiss for Anya, she was gone.

Erik glanced around the bustling airport; sure this must be some kind of joke. He looked back down at the baby. She was watching him with the same changeable eyes that looked back at him from the mirror everyday.

Her hair was short, but already beginning to show the curl that had driven Lorna crazy and forced him to keep his hair trimmed and gelled. She was chubby with soft, pink cheeks and two pearly teeth peeking out from her bottom middle gums.

She hadn’t made a sound since she’d arrived and seemed perfectly content in his arms. He didn’t know what to make of that.

Kitty was long gone and he couldn’t just stand here all night. He didn’t see any other option than to take her home and go from there. He gathered both their things and awkwardly shuffled towards the exit to try and flag a cab.

He was pleasantly surprised to have the alpha in front of him let him cut the line to ‘get the baby out of the cold’ he glanced at Anya with a smirk; at least she was earning her keep.

~~

He made it back home earlier than he had in months; it was strange being home before eight. Sebastian wasn’t in yet. Which was probably for the best since he didn’t know how he was going to explain this or how his boyfriend was going to react to the news that the heirloom he was expecting was simply an heir.

“Well, Anya. Let’s see what your mommy had to say about all this,” he’d set her down on the floor with a few of the toys from her suitcase. She stared at him, mouth agape.

Her constant attention was becoming disconcerting.

He kept one eye on her as he opened the letter Lorna had written him just a year ago according to the date.

_Dear Erik,_

  
_I hope this letter finds you well but I’m sure you must be in shock right now. I hate to be dramatic, but if you’re reading this then I’m dead._  
_My friends think I’m being paranoid but I don’t trust luck. Not after what happened to my dad-_ Cancer, Erik’s mind supplied. _Or my mom for that matter-_ Suicide, he recalled grimly.

 _Jared and I are happy together but I know how fleeting happiness can be._ _I’ve missed you, Erik. I know we’ve had our own lives but we should have tried harder to keep in touch. I hope that by the time you’re reading this we’ve at least seen each other again so this won’t come as too much of a surprise._

_The happiest times in my childhood were before you and your parents left for the States. I remember how much fun we used to have. How we promised to take on the world together. How we said we’d have lots of kids since neither of us liked being an only child. With you around I never felt alone. You were the brightest part of my childhood and along with aunt Edie have remained my favorite relative._

_I know you’re busy with your hotshot career but since Uncle Jake’s stroke I don’t feel comfortable leaving my baby to your parents. I hope you can make room in your life for a little girl. (We’ve had a sonogram and the doctor is very sure that she’s an omega!)_

_Jared, my husband, was ostracized by his parents after our marriage. By his whole family, in fact -_ Erik absently wondered if they were anti-Semites. If so, it was no wonder they didn’t want their own grandchild.

_So unless we want to start searching our family tree for distant cousins my child’s well being falls to you. I know what a perfectionist you are but don’t obsess over this too much. All I ask is that you do your best and love her the way I do. She’s going to see you as her father, and any children you have as her siblings. I never want her to feel as alone as I did before I met Jared. There is no one else I trust with her and I know you’ll do right by us._

_Thank you in advance for everything._

_Love,_

_Your Lorna._

~~

By the end of the letter, Erik was crying. He never cried, but reading her last words to him in her familiar handwriting struck a chord. He turned to Anya who was chewing on the arm of a stuffed doll while watching his every move.

She scooted on her rump to sit at his side and leaned against his leg, looking up at him with wide, gray eyes.

“What am I going to do with you?” he asked softly, fearing he already knew the answer deep inside.

~~

As it turned out, he was going to figure out how to make a bottle and feed her. He bustled around the kitchen with her resting in the crook of one arm. She snuggled against his shoulder, seemingly listening to his rambling monologue about water temperatures and formula powder. Thankfully the diaper bag had been full of supplies.

He was relieved to find that she could hold her own bottle, though she held it to the side so she could keep watching him as she gulped down her liquid meal.

He wondered if she was large enough to eat solid foods. How often did she need to see a doctor? Did she have all of her shots? He was starting to panic when he heard the front door open and close.

“Erik?” Sebastian called, sounding surprised.

Oh right, he hadn’t come up with an explanation for this yet.

“Hey babe, you’re home early,” Seb called, voice drawing near as he made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. Anya turned in his arms to look over his shoulder, still slurping at her bottle without a care in the world.

“Here goes nothing kid,” Erik said softly, smoothing her hair back with one hand, earning him her full undivided attention once more.

It was growing on him.

~~

“So you’re what? Going to _keep_ her?” Sebastian asked incredulously. Like Erik being a father was the most absurd thing he’d ever heard.

He tried not to be offended.

“I’m the only family she has left,” he said calmly from his seat at the kitchen island. He’d tried to set Anya down on the floor but she’d clung to him, eyeing Sebastian mistrustfully. “There is no one else to take her.”

Seb sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “We agreed on no children, Erik. You can’t just switch things up like this.”

“It’s not like I got knocked up, Seb! These are extenuating circumstances!”

“Are they really? She’s young and cute. I’m sure many families would be happy to adopt her. Have you even considered that option?” he cajoled.

Erik wouldn’t admit that he’d turned the idea over in his head a few times. It felt wrong to even contemplate. Didn’t he owe his best to Lorna? She’d trusted him with her beloved child. Giving her over to strangers would be heartless.

Seb took his silence as consideration and went into full salesman mode, “You can even meet the couples applying to adopt. You’ve worked too hard for this promotion to throw it away over a kid,” he finished firmly.

Erik startled at the reminder; he had a meeting the next day. He hadn’t thought of the new account or his promotion since he’d seen Anya cradled in Kitty’s arms. That sent a shiver down his spine. Maybe Seb was right and he was being overly emotional about all this.

Maybe the best thing for Anya would be to have a stable home with two parents that had time for her. That wanted her and had planned for her arrival. Lorna would have wanted that, right?

Besides, how could he care for a baby with his crazy schedule? What was he even thinking, considering keeping her?

The idea of giving her up still rankled, but he pushed past it, “I’ll make an appointment with an adoption agency as soon as possible,” he said in a low voice, staring down into Anya’s eyes. She turned her face against his neck, scenting him he realized. His heart felt like to burst at the realization. “Just to see. It’s not a guarantee of anything.” He said softly.

“What was that?” Seb asked with a frown.

He glanced up in surprise, having forgotten they weren’t alone in the room, “She only understands German,” he glanced down at her again. “Possibly Yiddish.”

“She’s young enough to learn English very quickly,” Seb said dismissively. “Look, I need to prepare for a meeting tomorrow and I know you need to do the same. I’ll be in the study. Try and look up a reputable agency if you have the time.” He pressed an absent kiss to Erik’s forehead and quit the room without looking back.

“You don’t want to stay here with me anyway,” he murmured to her softly. Tucking her close against his chest and letting her nuzzle at his scent gland. He pressed his lips against the top of her head and inhaled her sweet, soft scent. “I’m not father material.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of preparing further for his meeting, he changed into jeans and a long sleeved Henley and Googled everything he could about ten month olds.

After much research and several long texts with his mother, he fumbled through giving her a bath in the kitchen sink with his fanciest bubble bath for sensitive skin. He felt like a failure for not having baby wash. “We’ll get more tomorrow,” he promised, carefully shielding her eyes with one hand as he rinsed the suds from her thin curls.

She gave him a gummy smile and his heart stopped. He glanced around wanting someone to share this with. She was smiling at him!

He hastily dried one hand on his jeans and snapped a few photos on his phone. “Do you like the bubbles? Do you like your bath?” he asked rhetorically, smiling wider than he had in longer than he could remember.

He hit record and filmed a few seconds of her splashing in the warm water and giggling at the bubbles. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at this after all.

~~

After he’d dried, diapered- and hadn’t _that_ been an adventure- and dressed her in soft pink footie pajamas with little white sheep printed on them he realized he had nowhere for her to sleep.

Time to pull out the big guns. He called his mother.

“Erik? Is something wrong?” she answered immediately, sounding worried.

“No, mama. Everything is fine. I didn’t mean to worry you,” he said softly. Bouncing Anya on his hip as he shifted his weight side to side. She grumbled when he stood still.

“Is it the baby? Is she giving you trouble?” she asked sounding more amused than worried.

Erik slanted a look at the baby in question. As usual she was looking right back at him. “I don’t have anywhere for her to sleep,” he admitted heart in his throat.

How was he going to explain giving her away to strangers? He never should have sent her those photos of Anya in the bath. He’d just wanted to share that joy with someone who would care. It was a sobering realization that his boyfriend and his friends wouldn’t see the charm in such a scene.

He hadn’t even told any of his happy hour buddies about her. What would be the point?

“Can’t she sleep with you?” his mother was asking. “It might be best for her; you said she seems to like you. She scented you, you said?”

He blushed at the memory, “Yes, mama. After she had her bottle.”

“That’s a good sign that she’s comfortable with you,” Edie cooed. “You were always so good with kids when you were younger. Most in demand babysitter on the block,” she reminded him fondly.

He struggled not to roll his eyes. None of those kids had been under five; his experience with them was useless. “I don’t think Seb would appreciate that,” he said shortly.

Edie was quiet for a long time. She didn’t approve of his relationship with Sebastian. She didn’t see the point of being together without bonding. Erik would have been amenable to a bond, but knew that such a biological connection would make their urge to procreate virtually impossible to resist.

“Mama?” he wheedled.

“Hmm. Well, maybe one of you should take the couch, just so everyone is comfortable,” she said with a sniff.

He rolled his eyes, knowing who she had in mind. “Maybe I will have her sleep with us. I don’t think I’d be able to rest with her in another room.” He admitted with a frown.

He’d gotten anxious just leaving her with her dolls so he could gather bath supplies.

“Oh! I was just the same with you; of course you were a terror! Always climbing things and knocking everything over!” she laughed at the memories. “When are you going to take some time and bring that sweet girl to visit us? I want to show her off,” he could hear her smile through the phone. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’m not sure, mama. We’ve had a big day. I think I’m going to turn in.”

“You do that my dear, make sure to check if she’s hungry before bed. Call if you need anything.”

“I will, mama, thanks,” he rang off to a censorious look from Anya. “I don’t need sass from both of you he grumbled as he took her back to the kitchen to make up another bottle.

~~

He once he’d fed, changed, and burped her he’d held read aloud from the Chippenham file until she’d fallen asleep against his chest.

He glanced down at her drooling face and felt his heart melt. She really was the spitting image of her mother.

He made a few notes about the file and sent off two emails about the next day, but his heart wasn’t in it. He finally set his work aside and began searching for reputable adoption agencies in New York.

After rejecting most of them out of hand he finally found two that seemed acceptable. He called and left a voicemail at each; more than half hoping they wouldn’t get back to him. He face palmed, his thoughts were all over the place when it came to Anya. He needed to get his act together.

After watching a few videos on co-sleeping he changed into his pajamas and arranged a few pillows for safety. If Seb didn’t like it he could take the couch, he decided self righteously before he fell headlong into sleep curled around the slumbering little girl.

He woke to his alarm the next morning. And the realization that he had one of the most important meetings of his life and an infant to care for.

“Crap.”

He bustled around; showering and dressing with his usual flair and making sure his briefcase and Anya’s baby bag were packed. The Lady herself was still sleeping deeply, snuggled against his pillow like it was a life raft in the ocean.

He couldn’t help but snap a picture; it was too sweet an image to pass up.

He went over his meeting notes again and practiced his pitch as he went about preparing a bottle. By this point, Seb was out of the shower and preparing for his own day.

Erik bit his lower lip and threw a Hail Mary.

“Sebastian. Is there any way you can keep Anya for about two hours today? You know I have my meeting with the Chippenham account and I don’t have anyone to watch her.”

Seb looked deeply offended to be asked, “First you kick me out of my bed and now you’re asking me to miss work for this kid? She hasn’t even been here for a full day and you’re already becoming a naturist!” he snapped irritably.

“I didn’t kick you out of bed!” he hissed angrily.

“Oh please, you expected me to sleep with an unbonded omega with a child? Are you trying to drive me into a rut?”

Erik rolled his eyes; Seb was so heavily dosed with pheromone suppressors that he hadn’t had a rut in years. “Don’t be so dramatic, we’re both suppressed.” “Then why can I smell you? Even through both our meds you’re giving off heat.” He accused sharply.

Erik willed himself not to blush at the crass statement, “You’re projecting. Maybe if we’d taken a heat break like I asked last time I was due, you wouldn’t be so paranoid about this!”

“Oh this again! We’re not doing this again! I don’t have time to drop everything and fuck you on demand, Erik!” he paused and took a calming breath. “The whole reason we work so well together is because we don’t give in to those instincts. You know that.” He said softly, placing a comforting hand on Erik’s shoulder.

Erik knew he was right, but something about all this still didn’t sit right with him.

“Well what am I supposed to do with her? I can’t miss this meeting, this is my big chance.”

Seb pulled him into a quick hug and pecked him on the lips, “You’ll figure something out. You always do. Good luck today.” And he was gone.

Erik grit his teeth and went to get Anya fed and dressed. “Looks like it’s just you and me, sweetheart.” He crooned. She blinked up at him and gave a wide yawn in agreement. “You’re such a good girl, you’ll be good for me today, won’t you?” he asked rhetorically.

~~

The answer was no. She would not be a good girl for him. Or more accurately she would not be a good girl for anyone _but_ him.

“Please just watch her while I’m on this conference call,” he’d handed her off to his assistant, Angel. A fellow omega with a work drive to match his own.

She frowned at Anya who was clutching at Erik and eyeing Angel with a pout.

“I’m not good with kids,” she began hesitantly.

“You don’t have to be, she’s a doll,” he handed her off quickly and turned to go. The screaming stopped his retreat.

Angel was holding Anya away from herself, arms outstretched face twisted in embarrassment and Anya was wailing like an air raid siren. Writhing in her grasp and reaching for Erik, face beet red.

She looked possessed.

He hurried back to her side and took her in his arms, she stopped screaming and blinked up at him gratefully, eyes bright with tears. She tucked her face into his neck and scented him deeply. He flushed in embarrassment.

It had been hard enough walking through the office holding an infant that looked like him. He knew the rumor mill was already churning and Anya acting like he was her father wasn’t going to do him any favors.

“Angel,” he began again.

She took a big step back, shaking her head violently, “Sorry boss, the kid has spoken.”

He glanced at the clock; it was almost time for his conference call. He grit his teeth, “set it up with a still image of me. I’m not going live with a kid in my arms.”

She nodded looking amused and relieved. Thankfully Anya was happy playing at his feet, rolling around on the plush carpeting of his office and chewing on the assorted toys Erik had spread out on the floor.

“That’s exactly right. And as you’ll see if you look at Page 6 Graph C…” he cast his gaze around the room as he spoke, keeping an eye on Anya only to see her standing, both hands braced against the wall. She looked back at him over her shoulder and grinned, proud of her accomplishment.

“Mr. Lehnsherr?” his attention was pulled back to the conference call, he was grateful that he wasn’t visible to his clients. He was sure he looked like a star struck fool.

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry for the interruption. As I was saying. Page 6 Graph C shows the steady increase in our influence on the young male demographic ages 16-24-” he continued, trying to rush through the rest of his presentation so he could catch up to Anya who was stumbling around the perimeter of his office using the walls and furniture as support.

She tumbled over frequently and spent a great deal of time scooting on her butt and crawling, but…well she was very nearly walking on her own and that was pretty impressive.

By the time he rang of the call an interminable quarter hour later she had worn herself out and was laying on her belly sliding across the carpet like a slug. He hoped this was normal behavior.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to walk? Are you going to be walking soon?” he asked making his way over to kneel at her side and lift her onto her feet. She stood and blinked at him. He took his hands away and she fell back onto her diaper padded rump with a look of surprise.

He laughed; she joined in after a moment. A bright bubbling sound that filled his office and lit the dark corners of his heart.

“Lehnsherr,” he startled and looked up to see Azazel standing in the doorway of his office with a smirk stamped on his lean, sharp boned features. “Is this your daughter? She’s cute.”

“She’s my”- _cousin? ward?_ He grappled for a word and settled on “Niece.”

Azazel cocked his head to one side with a disbelieving look, “She looks like you. What is she, two?” he dug for information. Probably trying to fit a pregnancy into what he knew of Erik’s past.

“She’s ten months old,” he said shortly as Angel hurriedly stepped into the room with a frown.

“Can I help you?” She asked Az with a stern look.

“No, I think I have what I came for,” he grinned and spun on his heel to let himself out.

Erik pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. This was bad; this was very, very bad.

Angel spoke up. “Mr. Lehnsherr, an adoption agency, Families United, called for you. I took a message. They have an opening for a meeting tomorrow.”

“Do I have any availability?” he asked without looking up, not wanting to see her reaction to her announcement.

“Yes, first thing. You’re not needed in until 11 if I move a few things around.”

“Alright. Please set it up for me, fill out any forms they send over with my information. Anya’s passport and birth certificate are in her bag if you need any of that,” he said shortly.

“I’m sure I will,” she said hesitantly. “So you’re not…keeping her?”

“I don’t have time for a baby, Angel, you know that.” He glanced up at her to see her give an uncertain nod and shift from foot to foot in her stiletto heels. Usually she was very self assured and forthcoming so this behavior was very odd.

He sighed, “What is it?”

“You said she lost her parents and only has you? I mean…you’re not a bad guy. I think you’d be a good dad if you wanted to give it a go. Foster care can be…” she faded out and nervously patted her hair. Erik knew that she’d been in foster care for a few months before her father’s family could take her in, she never spoke about it in detail but it seemed to have been a terrible trial for her.

He bristled at her words, “I’m not putting her in foster care, I’m looking into adoption,” he said firmly.

She nodded, eyes fixed on Anya who was back to crawling around exploring her surroundings. “Have you thought about getting a nanny?” she asked suddenly.

He paused because no, he hadn’t. But it wasn’t the worst idea he’d ever heard.

“Get me some prospects and I’ll look them over,” he began. Angel beamed at him and clasped her hands together over her chest. He sighed, “this doesn’t mean I’m keeping her.”

“Oh, of course not!” she nodded, eyes suspiciously bright. “I’ll get right on that. I’ll have something for you as soon as you get back from your meeting. She turned to go but Erik stopped her with a small cough.

~~

He felt bad about leaving Angel trapped in his office with an irate Anya, but at least they were in an enclosed space so her screams were muffled. He’d kissed her and fled, ignoring the way she cried for him as he rushed to the elevator and made his way out of the building.

The meeting was a business lunch at a high end restaurant downtown. It went very well but he could admit it wasn’t his best work. In spite of his best efforts he was distracted. He wondered if Anya had calmed down, if she was missing him. If she thought he’d left for good like her mother and father.

He kept glancing at his phone, expecting it to notify him that Angel had walked out or Anya had made herself ill with her fit.

“Kids?” Mr. Chippenham asked at one point with a knowing smile

“Oh n-" he caught his usual denial at the tip of his tongue. For the time being he did have a kid. “Yes. Kind of.”

“It can be hard to get back into the swing of things with little ones in the mix. Your daughter must be young,” the middle aged alpha continued with a kind smile.

Erik frowned, how he had known…oh. He must smell like Anya. And she must smell like him, the thought made him feel…odd. He deemed it prudent to change the subject.

“Yes, she’s ten months. Now about how we can best serve your firm in a national rollout-”

~~

By the time he’d made it back to the office, Anya was sleeping on the floor behind the couch, legs curled under her like a little cat.

“She seemed to think I couldn’t find her there,” Angel said grimly, looking exhausted.

He dodged Angel’s glares and promised to let her take his credit card to Neiman Marcus at her earliest convenience. Thus mollified she went back to attempting to find him a nanny.

A thought that appealed more and more as he considered it.

It wasn’t ideal, but if he made partner perhaps he could work from home a few days a week and that would give him more time with Anya.

Maybe they could make this work without him breaking him parents’ hearts and betraying Lorna’s memory.

He shifted the couch away from the wall and lifted Anya into his arms as he reclined on the uncomfortable surface, she slept on unaware. He buried his face in her soft curls, relaxing as her sweet scent filled his senses.

He supposed they both deserved a break after their trying afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thank you Mr. Lehnsherr, everything looks to be in order. I’m sure we can find Anya a loving home with one of our approved families in a matter of days. We’ll call to arrange a time for an initial meeting.”

“Of course,” his voice broke on the c.

The older alpha smiled “There’s no need to feel guilty. Many children are happily placed every day. Sometimes adoption is the best solution for everyone involved.”

He sat up straight and gave him a firm look. “I don’t feel guilty.”

The other man took him at his word. “Alright then, I’m sure we’ll be seeing you very soon.” They shook hands and Erik left, eager to get back to the office and Anya.

Guilty. Ha! What did he have to feel guilty about? She wasn’t even his kid.

He walked into his office to a happy squeal. He grinned and lifted her over his head. She grabbed his nose and gave him a gummy smile.

Ridiculous. What guilt? That said, since their time was limited, a half day wouldn’t go amiss.

“Hold my calls. I have some things to take care of with Anya. Can you reschedule my afternoon?” he asked Angel absently as he struggled to repack the baby bag one handed. He despaired of the red paisley design, it matched nothing but itself. He had no idea what Lorna had been thinking when she bought the thing.

Angel was silent until he looked up at her in concern. “Are you sure? I mean we need to review the minutes from the Chippenham shareholders meeting?” He sighed irritably, “It’ll be fine. Send me the files and I’ll read them tonight. We’ll meet on it tomorrow morning.

“Alright,” she said hesitantly before quitting the room.

“Bye!” Anya sang, startling a laugh out of him. She rarely spoke but when she did, she seemed to have a sense of natural comedic timing and wasn’t that a sign of intelligence?

They went for a long, rambling walk around the city. His arms grew tired after a while. He decided to take a break in a toy store. Maybe he could get her something to remember him by.

She chortled at the puppet display that greeted them as they walked in.

“Do you like that?” he laughed, hefting her higher on his hip. “Let’s see what all they have.”

$1000 in toys and educational supplies later he suspected he might feel guilty about giving her up. But either way, Anya was well set for a good start no matter who was raising her so it wasn’t really a waste of money at all.

~~

“I’m going in late tomorrow; we have a meeting with an adoption agency.” He told Sebastian later that week. Families United had called just a few hours prior with the good news.

The thought hollowed out his chest.

“That’s great! The sooner we can get back to our lives the better. Who knew kids could be so disruptive?” Seb asked with a laugh.

Anya blinked at him warily. She was a disturbingly quiet baby. At least when Erik was in her sights. He wondered if she had been traumatized by all the upheaval in her young life.

He wondered what being handed off to yet another couple would do to her developing psyche. He pushed those thoughts aside and asked Sebastian about his meeting, not wanting to get into another debate about whether or not to keep Anya.

He wasn’t sure of his own feelings on the matter and he didn’t want to be influenced by Sebs negativity any more than he already had.

“It went great! Jameson never saw it coming, what did I tell you? The man has no vision…”

Erik turned back to attempting to entice Anya to try a slice of cantaloupe while he tuned Seb out. She reluctantly sucked on a small piece before her face lit up with glee and she opened wide for more. He surreptitiously slipped his phone out of his pocket; his parents would love this one.

~~

The following morning Seb was in an even worse mood. He’d slept on the yet couch again and was insisting that Erik was emitting pheromones like he wasn’t suppressed.

Erik was getting sick of his paranoia and ignored his absurd ramblings in favor of spending his unexpectedly free morning reading to an alert and active Anya.

He felt nothing but relief when Seb left for the day, taking his bad mood with him. He barely remembered to give Erik his kiss before he headed out. “Good luck at the agency.” Was all he’d said, relief clear in his eyes. That irritated Erik more than he could possibly say, Anya hadn’t even been with them a week and his alpha was already kicking her out the door.

He frowned at Sebs retreating back. He wasn’t really his alpha he thought sourly. They weren’t bonded, there was nothing keeping them together but convenience. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t thought before, but for some reason today it felt more visceral.

Anya chortled at him and pawed at the book he’d been reading aloud. “Sorry dear one, where were we?” he turned back to the adventures of a frog and a butterfly looking for a place to have their picnic. It was a surprisingly engaging story.

~~

They were at the agency.

“Are you sure about them? We just submitted our forms,” he said with a frown, clinging to Anya as tightly as she clung to him. The scents in this building were overwhelming; the signs of so many people coming and going in high states of stress and emotion were nerve wracking.

He was grateful for her habit of scenting him when she was upset, he was sure that was the only thing keeping her calm.

Mrs. McKinnon, a harried looking omega in her early forties sat behind the desk and gave Erik an appraising once over from behind her glasses. “We have high demand for infants. People usually want newborns but less than one year is good too. We would have more prospective parents available but many were concerned about the language barrier, no matter how minimal.” She said dryly.

Erik didn’t care for her attitude.

“So these people speak German?” he asked sharply, feeling a twinge in his chest at the thought of losing something special he shared with Anya. Of course they wouldn’t share anything once she was adopted, but he tried not to think about that.

“No. They just don’t mind that she doesn’t understand English.” She corrected with a slight frown, Erik supposed he was making a face. “Would you like to meet them? If it’s something you’re interested in we can continue. Of course you have the ability to change your mind up to three months after the adoption.”

He felt a nervous tug at his heart but pushed it aside and squared his shoulders. “Yes, I’d like to meet them.”

“We can leave Anya in the nursery if you like. Or she can come along, it’s up to you.”

“I’ll keep her with me. She gets upset when I leave her.” That was an understatement but it was true and covered for the fact that he had the irrational fear that if he set her down he’d never hold her again. This was an adoption agency, what if the sent her home with another family while he was away?

“Alright, if you’ll come with me?” she asked crisply. She made a quick call and gestured for him to follow her out the door.

He trailed behind her, keeping one palm spread wide over Anya’s small back as she peeked up at him carefully as if to ask, “Where have you brought me?”

“Only a bit longer now,” he murmured to her. He hoped the couple he was meeting was wonderful, that they had a big house and a loving family ready for his darling girl.

He hoped they were awful so he could reject them out of hand and take her home and figure things out from there.

He wished he’d never come.

Sebastian was an idiot.

“Here we are,” she led him into a small office nearly identical to the one they’d just left. Erik wrinkled his nose as the musky scent of the couple hit him. They were a long bonded pair. The omega was a pretty female with dark brown hair pulled into a bun low on her neck; she was wearing a long skirt that fell past her knees and a starched white blouse buttoned to the top. She wore a plain gold crucifix around her neck and a plain wedding band to match. Erik pursed his lips at the sight.

Her alpha was a tall man, Erik’s height with a military bearing to match the uniform he wore. He was very handsome with black hair and light green eyes. He had a stern demeanor and looked Erik and Anya over in a way Erik couldn’t put his finger on but didn’t like.

They sat stiffly in their chairs, not touching one another. It was a tense situation. Erik resolved himself to trying to be polite until he’d heard them out.

“Doctor William and Mrs. Mariel Stryker. This is Erik Lehnsherr and Anya Maximoff,” Mrs. McKinnon said with a tired smile.

“It’s Lieutenant Stryker,” he said brusquely, standing to take Erik’s hand in a firm grip that had him hiding a wince of pain.

He already didn’t like this guy, Anya was pressed as close to him as possible and seemed to be trembling.

“It’s okay darling, we’re okay.” He said softly into her curls.

“What was that? She doesn’t speak English?” Stryker asked with a frown.

Erik glanced at McKinnon, she’d said they didn’t mind, did they not care about the details of their own adoption?

“She doesn’t _speak anything_ yet, but she’s German. She’s only been in the states for a few days,” Erik said in a clipped tone. He refused the seat he was offered.

“So she understands German?” Mrs. Stryker asked in a soft voice.

“Yes, and Yiddish. We’re Jewish you see,” he said suddenly simply to see the effect the news would have on the couple. He wasn’t about to leave Anya with a couple of anti-Semites.

Mariel flinched and darted a glance at her husband who looked irritated at his words. “She can be perfected through Christ,” he said dismissively.

Erik bristled at that and opened his mouth to speak when Stryker cut him off to ask, “No males? No alphas? We were clear on what we wanted.”

“Bill,” Mariel chastised lightly, cheeks pink with embarrassment. “She’s a darling. I’m sure Jason will love a little sister to play with,” she smiled warmly at Erik, seeming unaffected by her husband’s foul mood. She gave him an apologetic smile, “The social worker who came out to perform the home inspection said we had a chance of getting an alpha, so Bill is just making sure our bases are covered.”

Her reaction told Erik all he needed to know about how their household was run.

He disapproved.

Mrs. McKinnon cut in, “I’m sorry but there are no alphas available right now and with your desire to hurry-”

“What hurry?” Erik asked sharply.

“We’re being transferred to Arizona early next week. I’d like to have this hassle taken care of before then,” the alpha said grimly.

“Don’t worry, we move all the time. We’re pros at it,” Mariel said warmly, “I’m sure Kate will get used to it the same way Jason has.”

Erik frowned, “Kate?”

“Oh yes. We’re naming her after Bill’s mother,” she said softly.

Erik was horrified. This wasn’t the stable, loving home he’d envisioned for Lorna’s daughter. This was a nightmare. “She already has a name. It’s Anya,” he said firmly.

General Stryker heaved a gruff sigh, “I don’t have any more time to waste on this. If she’s available we’ll take her. I have important work to get back to.”

Mrs. McKinnon raised her eyebrows at Erik, knowing he was looking for a quick placement for Anya. This was his out, his chance to hand her over and get back to his life. His parents would forgive him eventually. Anya could grow up with a real family, an alpha and omega and even an older brother to look up to.

“Can I hold her?” Mariel asked softly, holding out her hands expectantly. He let her take Anya. It felt like he was handing over the largest part of his heart.

Right on cue the shrieking began. Erik was absurdly proud of her in that moment.

Mariel laughed and turned Anya to face her on her lap. She twisted away, flailing for Erik absolutely terrified of the strange woman holding her.

“Get her settled.” Stryker said gruffly, looking more irritated by the moment.

Erik despised him.

“Shhh. Shhh. Settle down little one, we don’t want to give daddy a headache, do we?” Mariel jostled her on her knees to no avail. There wasn’t even a break in the noise.

Stryker clapped his hands on his thighs and took a deep breath, “Alright, where do we sign?”

“Well, Mr. Lehnsherr?” Mrs. McKinnon asked softly.

Well indeed.

~~

“All I could see was her future as a Christian Fundamentalist with no makeup or jewelry. No music or art! Working part time at the local Dairy Queen, a walking fashion disaster, getting married right out of high school to an alpha just like her father! Having no idea of how the real world works or all the opportunities available to her! _Lorna would have hated that!”_

Erik ended his rant to Sebastian who was watching him with shock printed all over his face. He clearly hadn’t expected Erik to come home with Anya still in tow.

Well _he_ hadn’t met the Strykers.

Anya watched as well from her place on the floor, she seemed intrigued by his violent hand gestures and raised voice.

“So when is your next appointment?” was all Seb asked after a long moment.

Erik bit his lip and tilted his head to one side in a way he knew drove Seb crazy, “We don’t have one. I’m interviewing nannies starting tomorrow,” he hoped the news that he wouldn’t be expected to do anything for the baby would soften the blow that Erik was keeping her.

Seb sat down and pursed his lips, running his hand through his hair tiredly. “Erik. babe.” He glanced at Anya then back to his omega with a small frown. “We’ve been together for a long time and I’m happy with what we have. You were too until that phone call not even a week ago. We agreed on no kids, no bonding. You can’t make a unilateral decision to change our…arrangement,” he said sternly.

Erik nodded, agreeing with everything Seb said. He knew he wasn’t being fair, but life had thrown him a curve ball and he was dealing with it the best way he knew how.

“Erik, I hate ultimatums but…it’s her or me,” he said firmly.

In spite of everything, that was unexpected. Though it did make sense.

“Okay,” he said softly unable to look at either Seb or Anya at the moment. He was deeply saddened by his words.

“Okay?” Seb asked softly, sounding hopeful.

Erik looked up, a sad twist on his lips, “Yeah.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So he just _left?_ ”

“He stayed at a hotel last night. Or maybe in his office. I don’t know.” Erik shrugged tiredly. “It’s my apartment so we have the place to ourselves now.”

“That might make it easier to find a live in nanny,” Anna Marie said with a warm smile. She placed a comforting hand on Erik’s shoulder for a moment before standing from her seat on the couch to get started on her work.

Erik had taken an unprecedented day off to get his affairs in order. He knew it wouldn’t look good for his commitment to the company but it would certainly look worse if he kept bringing an infant to work with him.

Though Anya had hit it off with Mr. Black, going so far as to let him hold her when he came to Erik’s office to discuss his progress on the Chippenham Account. The old man had even gotten a smile out of her.

He was clearly some kind of wizard.

“What a sweet girl. What did I tell you, Lehnsherr? Be open to all life has to offer.” He’d clapped him on the shoulder and gone on his way. Erik felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He could do this.

~~

Angel had rearranged his schedule and called each of his prospective nannies to meet him at his apartment instead of at the office.

He checked the time; his first interview should be arriving soon. Anna Marie was cleaning the main bedroom and packing the rest of Sebastian’s things. She’d offered to watch Anya for him while he was busy with interviews and answering emails, but he wanted to see them interact with Anya so he could judge their character.

He’d been shocked when Anna-Marie had simply walked in and plucked Anya off the floor to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Anya allowed it.

She’d been staring at Anna-Marie ever since. It was nice to have a break from her attention but at the same time, he didn’t know why she hadn’t flipped out when the older omega held her.

He glanced at Anya only to find her gone.

His heart stopped.

Then he heard a baby laugh echo down the hall. He rushed to the bedroom to find Anya sitting on the bed draped in one of his thickest scarves like a toga. She flailed about happily, eyes sparkling.

He was stunned. It must have shown on his face because Anna-Marie laughed and said, “You’ll get the hang of it. It helps that I have two of my own.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to be a nanny?” he asked hopefully.

She chuckled again, “Not with your hours. I do this so I can be free when my kids are out of school. It’s hard to find a job with these hours. I don’t  
know when you sleep, darlin’ but I’m not waiting up for you to get home.”

He knew she was right. A few days ago he would have tried to tempt her with an exorbitant sum of money but he was beginning to realize that nothing really made up for the time he’d missed with Lorna. He didn’t want to make the same mistake with Anya.

That’s why he intended to find the best nanny in New York to care for her when he had to be away.

His cell rang and he sprang to answer it. It was the front desk informing him that he had a visitor. Miss Jubilation Lee. He frowned at the name, but it matched the Miss Lee Angel had emailed him about so he told them to send her up.

He scooped Anya off the bed and let her keep the scarf; she snuggled against his chest babbling softly, “Let’s not judge her based on her parent’s decisions, alright? She didn’t pick her name; we won’t hold it against her.”

~~

Erik was holding several things against ‘Jubilee’

“How old are you?” he demanded as soon as he answered the door.

The twelve year old standing in the hall looked taken aback, “Ah. I’m 22.”

He didn’t believe her but her ID passed muster so he let her in. It wasn’t the most auspicious start to an interview, but that didn’t seem to occur to  
the young woman in front of him.

She hadn’t stopped smiling since she stepped inside. “Oh no one calls me Jubilation, please call me Jublilee.”

If you had asked Erik a few moments before if there was a worse name in existence than Jubilation he would have said no.

“Well, Miss Lee. Tell me about yourself and your experience nannying.”

She very enthusiastically chattered on about her upbringing in what sounded like an off the grid cult. Why else did all the families have 10+ children? And really, she’d been babysitting since she was _how_ old?!

And her big move to the city where she signed on with an agency and took emergency preparedness classes and how he was her first interview since he’d needed someone long term on such short notice and all the others at the agency were already booked.

He wondered how she had talked for so long without stopping for breath, “And you’re available long term?” he asked dourly.

“Yep!” She gave him another bright grin. At least she was chipper.

“Are you available to live in?” he asked, not returning her smile.

She nodded eagerly, pony tail bouncing.

He sighed. That was a requirement Angel had informed him was hard to meet on such short notice from a reputable agency. She’d warned him that his candidate pool was very small, but hadn’t been prepared for this.

“Walk me through a day with Anya,” he asked grimly. The little girl glanced up from her blocks at the mention of her name and proceeded to stare at him as ‘Jubilee’ began another monologue.

She was supremely uninterested in the young woman which he couldn’t see as a good sign. But she wasn’t looking at her warily the way she had Sebastian and Angel so he’d take what he could get.

He turned back into her dialogue about playgrounds and nap time and snacks, trying not to treat her as a hostile witness. Angel had informed him that her interview with him had been the most harrowing she’d ever experienced. She told him to be nice to the omega’s she sent over.

He was trying.

It was hard.

Jubliee wasn’t helping the cause.

He sighed and reached down to pull Anya into his lap so she could chew his fingers and tug at his clothes. It’s all for her. He reminded himself. It’s all for Lorna.

~~

By the time afternoon rolled around he was exasperated and more than a little irritated. How hard could it be to find someone in this city with good sense and the ability to keep a baby alive while he was at work?

First ‘Jubliee’ then a very quiet young man named Janos Quested who was competent with Anya but didn’t seem to have any particular interest in babies or small children.

He was supercilious and dismissive and Erik dreaded the thought of sharing his home and his child with him. But he was 25 and far more mature than the other option so he wasn’t an immediate dismissal.

The next man was best left unmentioned. Erik wouldn’t leave a dog with him, much less his only child. He sent Angel a text that only read ~???!!!~

Then came his final appointment of the day, Ms. Sarah Rushman. She was an unmarried, childless, older omega a few years younger than his parents.

She had over 30 years of experience in childcare and-drum roll please- she spoke German.

She _was_ German. Not anti Semitic. Her sister and her family still lived in Frankfurt. She also spoke French and Danish. She was stern but not cruel.

Anya cried when she held her but didn’t scream and soon settled. Erik would have expected to have better rapport with her considering their similar backgrounds but that would come with time.

“You’re hired,” he gave her a toothy smile and extended his hand. They shook on it.

“Good, I’m available to start immediately,” she said in a guttural, modulated voice.

“Fantastic, you can bring your belongings tomorrow morning and take over from there,” he smiled down at Anya who was once again cradled in his arms blinking up at him with a serious look.

“I’ll see you then,” she gave him a thin smile and made her way out.

“She’s your new nanny,” he cooed to Anya. “She’s going to take good care of you while I’m at work. Yes, now let’s see what Anna-Marie left us for a snack.”

A few minutes later found her sucking on orange slices while Erik took photo after photo. He wanted to keep adding to the hard drive of images Lorna’s husband had kept up to date.

He thought back to his meeting with Mr. Black. He would make it a point not to miss time with her. He didn’t want to have the same regrets he had with Lorna and now with Sebastian. Life was too short and unpredictable to take for granted.

He sent Angel a text to schedule him a weekend off to take Lorna up to see his parents. It was past time for him to visit. He felt a twinge of self consciousness as he realized he was becoming one of those family men who was concerned with work/life balance.

He shook the feeling off; his career would still come first. It was more important now than ever considering he was supporting Anya on his own and refused to touch a cent of the inheritance left to her by her parents.

He made good money, but without Sebastian covering half the expenses the rent and salaries for a housekeeper/chef and a nanny would soon wear a hole in his savings. That promotion was looking more necessary as time went on.

He sighed, wishing he could take another day with Anya, just the two of them this time. He was going to be run ragged for weeks. He’d make it work. Other omegas did it every day, he assured himself, "we're gonna be just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Erik was exhausted. He had no idea how other working parents did this every day. Even with Nanny Rushman, as she insisted on being called, he was run ragged.

It didn’t help that when they were apart, Anya was always on his mind. The way she cried every morning when he left broke his heart a little more each day. She really had latched onto him like he was her birth father and that…meant more than he’d thought it would.

“You’ve been taking a lot of time lately…” Angel said with a hesitant twist to her mouth. Erik blinked up at her wearily. He insisted on waking with Anya during the night and putting her to bed, bathing her if he made it home in time. He’d been trying to make it home on time. In spite of his best efforts it was very hit or miss.

“I’ve been here as usual. Or nearly,” he amended remembering the few times he’d slept through his alarm from staying up too late with his girl. The days he’d left early-for him- to get home in time for dinner and bedtime.

The time he’d scheduled off to take her to a Baby and Me class once a week after a run in with a group of other omega parents at the park. He had never considered that he might actually be failing Anya until they’d all gone on so matter of factly about the advanced classes their children took and waiting lists for elite preschools that he’d never even heard of.

He wasn’t going to let her fall behind just because he was a single omega. Unfortunately, a parent had to attend each lesson so the duty fell outside of Nanny Rushman’s purview.

The point was, he was still hitting his goals and deadlines so what did all that matter?

He frowned at Angel’s averted gaze. “I need the weekend to see my parents. Just clear my schedule,” he wiped a tired hand over his eyes. He’d been trying to plan a visit in the month and a half since Anya came into his life, but between work, caring for Anya, and trying to sleep he hadn’t found the time to actually leave the city. In spite of it all, he still felt like a failure when it came to her.

He hoped the feeling faded with time.

“Erik,” Angel said hesitantly.

He snapped to attention, her tone alerting him to the fact that something was very wrong. “What?”

“Mr. Black has asked to see you in his office,” she said. Eyes averted.

A cold chill danced down his spine. They didn’t have a scheduled meeting and it wasn’t time for his performance review.

Chippenham had signed, but certain aspects of their contract were still being ironed out.

He’d had to reschedule a few meetings here and there but he had good rapport with Mr. Chippenham and had every faith that they would find a good conclusion to their plans.

He took a moment to clear his mind. There could be any number of reasons Mr. Black wanted to speak with him.

He straightened his suit coat and tie and took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure he looked his best. He looked a bit worn and had shadows under his eyes but his appearance was otherwise impeccable.

Angel wasn’t at her desk when he walked past.

He felt eyes on his back as he made his way to Mr. Black’s office. He passed Azazel on his way in. The alpha winked at him, smirking broadly as he sauntered by.

Erik swallowed convulsively and hurried his steps. Mr. Black’s assistant stood as soon as she saw him and quickly ushered him into the office with a strained smile.

“Mr. Lehnsherr,” the elderly alpha stood to greet him as he entered the room.

“Mr. Black,” he gave his most charming smile and strode across the office to accept his handshake.

“Please sit,” he gestured across his desk and waited to sit until Erik took a seat.

“How can I help you, sir?” he asked, trying to seem confident.

“How are things going for you, Erik?”

“Fine sir.”

“Good, that’s good. How’s the baby? I heard you decided to keep her.” He said genially.

Erik pursed his lips, gossip spread like wildfire in the office. “I did. She’s doing very well. I hired a nanny. They get along well.”

Mr. Black nodded. “I’m glad to hear it. It’s good to see you getting back on track.”

“Thank you sir, it was something of an adjustment but a worthwhile pursuit.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he sighed heavily and rose from his seat to pace over to the wall of windows and gaze out over the city. “I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but Azazel has stepped in to lead a few of those meetings you had to reschedule.”

Erik frowned, “I knew he’d taken second in a few of the preliminary contract negotiations.”

Black glanced at him over one shoulder, “He’s been a bit more involved than that, Erik. He’s already closed on Raime. I’m giving him the Chippenham account.”

Erik’s blood turned to ice for one horrified moment in time. He sucked in a cleansing breath, trying to take a moment and figure something out. “Sir, I-”

“It’s been a hell of a year for you Erik, take some time to yourself. You’ve been on the fast track for years. No one’s keeping score. Slow down a bit, enjoy some time with your daughter.”

“I-I-” his mind was still offline. He simply couldn’t cope with what he was hearing. “I was going to be partner,” it came out as a hushed whisper.

“And you still can be. Maybe next year or the year after. We still need you here, Erik." He assured him firmly, "I’m putting you on a lower profile account. Beppa’s”

Erik choked out a cough, “ _Beppa’s?_ The local dog food company?” he asked, incredulous. That wasn’t even the work of an account lead, much less someone being considered for junior partner.

“It’ll be less work for the time being. After a while we can see about getting you on the team for some larger accounts again,” Mr. Black said stoutly.

Erik was on the verge of begging. “Sir, please reconsider. I can put in the hours, it’s like you said, I’ve just had a rough few weeks-”

“God damn it, Lehnsherr!” Mr. Black snapped turning back to him with a glare. “I don’t know how many grandkids I have but I do know that I’ve kept this company in the black for over thirty years!” He looked conflicted-almost ashamed about that revelation.

He stormed back over to his desk and ran his fingers through his steel grey hair in exasperation. “I kept us afloat during the recession and we’ve come back better than ever. You can’t have it all. None of us can! You have a choice to make Lehnsherr! _Something’s got to give!_ ”

Erik rose to his feet, fists clenched to keep his hands from shaking; he blinked hard and clenched his teeth. He was _not_ about to cry. He understood what the other man was saying, but “I can’t go back out there and tell everyone that I’m working _Beppa’s_.”

“Swallow your pride, Erik.” he admonished sternly.

He straightened up and looked him right in the eye, “I can’t. Not about this.”

Mr. Black frowned deeply and pressed his lips together in a thin line, “Then I guess you’re going to have to do what you feel is best.”

Erik cleared his throat trying to breathe past the knot of pain that had developed over the course of their conversation. “I guess I will.”

~~

Twenty minutes later saw Erik hefting one loaded file box of all the personal items he’d compiled during his ten years with company. Fortunately his sorrow and humiliation had turned into icy rage that had carried him through the halls past a smirking Azazel and an anxious Angel.

She was even now sitting on his couch watching him glance around his office one last time. She dabbed her eyes with a loud sniff. “You don’t have to leave, Erik. I’m sure you’ll be back on top in no time.”

He bit the inside of his cheek hard, “I can’t stay like this, Angel. You couldn’t either in my position.”

She couldn’t argue with that, the humiliation of being demoted would have made it very difficult for her to hold her head up in the office. She couldn’t imagine how impossible a task it would be for Erik, the proudest omega she’d ever known.

“I’ll miss you,” she sniffled.

He set his box down and pulled her into a brief hug, “You’ll go far, Angel. I gave you a chance because I saw something in you. Make me proud, I believe in you,” he said sternly, fighting back his own tears.

She bit her lower lip to stop its trembling, “I will. I’ve already been reassigned to Walter,” she said softly.

Erik grinned in relief, “Lambert? You’ll bring him up to scratch in no time.”

She smiled back as best she could, “Stay in touch, okay? I still want to see you and your little girl. Let me know when you…figure out what you’re going to do.”

“I will,” he said softly before stepping back and hefting his belongings into his arms. “Good luck, Angel.”

“Goodbye, Erik.”

~~

“Mama?”

“Yes, love? Is something wrong? What has you calling in the middle of the day?”

“I have news.”


	8. Chapter 8

The following weeks passed in a haze of finding a new home and learning to care for Anya full time. On some level, he knew he was in shock. So much change over such a brief time would do that to anyone.

At least he’d finally had the time to take the train out to visit his parents for a long weekend. Anya loved the ride and had babbled to him happily for nearly the full hour it took to arrive at their destination.

As expected, his parents loved Anya and had been all too happy to have a small, family only, first birthday party for her.

His mother had even ordered her a special smash cake from a local store. Anya had done the name full justice and destroyed the darling confection, smearing icing and cake all over her small tray. As expected,she had needed a full bath and change after, but she’d loved every moment.

She had even fallen asleep in his father’s arms while Erik and his mother gossiped and cleaned the dishes. His father was doing so much better since his release from the hospital under the careful eye of his loving wife and medical team. That said, Erik still struggled with the guilt he felt for not being there more for him during the most trying time of his life. He was surprised by the amount of regrets he had when it came to his former career. He was so glad giving Anya away wasn't one of them. She was worth it, no matter the cost.

He had set one of the rotating frames in the living room to solely show the pictures from the party. He wanted Anya to know how loved she was and how many people she had in her corner.

~~

His parents had openly encouraged a move to their sleepy community. It would certainly be more cost effective, but Erik couldn’t bear to leave the glittering metropolis that had held his dreams for as long as he could remember.

Instead he let go of his glamorous apartment and downsized to a small two bedroom apartment in a far less ritzy but still nice neighborhood.

Thankfully he had plenty of savings in spite of taking care of the bills on his own and cutting his billable hours in the weeks before he left the agency.

He’d also had to part ways with Anna-Marie and Nanny Rushman. The second had been far easier than the first. Sharing his home with her had been like living with a judgmental ghost. Losing Anna-Marie had been far more painful than he’d anticipated. Both of them had shed tears and he’d been genuinely worried he’d never see her again.

“Don’t be silly. You can’t get rid o’ me that easy.” She gave a watery chuckle. “You call me any time you need something, even just to talk. It’s hard anough for a couple to raise a kid. Never forget you’re not alone, darlin’.” She said when he told her the news.

She had then used her remaining days to help him pack and prepare for the move. Erik was deeply touched by her loyalty. True friends were hard to come by and he counted himself lucky to have Anna-Marie on his side in all this.

~~

It had been a few weeks since the move and he and Anya were finally settled in their new home and routine.

They regularly went for walks to the small, local park where Erik would push her on the swings and sit her on his lap to go down the slide. they had even made a few casual acquaintances that seemed likely to become real friends.

Erik had finally gotten them into a regular Baby and Me class that focused on sensory development. He fairly preened when the teacher praised him on how well Anya understood both German and English. She was clearly the cleverest child in the room, not that he was rubbing anyone's face in it.

They also had Toddler Time Story Hour at the local library every Tuesday afternoon. Anya rarely paid attention when anyone but Erik was reading to her, but she seemed to like stumbling about with the other little ones and falling asleep in Erik's arms after her afternoon juice.

All in all his life was fun and fulfilling if not exactly satisfying. There was something missing that he couldn't put his finger on until one day when they met up Anna-Marie for tea at a local café.

"You need something just for you. A hobby or a club. You're not just Anya's papa. You're still Erik, too" she said firmly.

"I don't have any hobbies and I hate people." He said baldly.

She chuckled, "True enough. But there must be something you love, what did you have to give up for the agency? or for your _ex?_ " she raised a meaningful eyebrow.

Erik bit back a sharp retort at that. Yes, he had given up a few things but he had done it for his career and for the alpha he loved. He was embarrassed to admit that those reasons sounded too hollow to say out loud.

He focused on bouncing Anya on his knee and mashing up a bit of scone to feed her. Anna-Marie let him think, she had always been good at reading his moods, its why they got along so well. "I used to babysit," he admitted with a blush.

"That's why you're so good with her!" she crowed. "But I never would have pictured you surrounded by kids. So what? do you want to run an in home daycare? My aunt makes good money doing it and you could keep Little Miss with you all day."

Erik shrugged, it could work but... "I've taken up cooking again. Seb hated when I got my hands dirty."

She rolled her eyes at that, "I swear that man is barely an alpha. I've never met anyone wound so tight. He hardly has a scent! and who doesn't love home cooking?" she clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Something is not right with him, I'm telling you he did you a favor by leaving. Maybe now you can get a guy who can keep up with you." she said coyly.

Erik blushed at her insinuation. Sure, even with suppressants he'd had a higher sex drive than Seb but he'd never confirmed that and he never would. He had no idea how she could tell anyway.

"It's the way you walk, the way you move. You're never satisfied, sugah." She said like she'd read his mind

"Well he's gone and I'm _still_ not satisfied."

" _Exactly!_ How is your life any worse without him?" Erik was stumped.

Anna-Marie smirked and stirred her tea before sliding the remains of her blueberry muffin across the table as a peace offering. He took it reluctantly and only because Anya was eyeing it like he hadn't fed her in a week.

He sighed, "I sew."

She tossed her head back and laughed, looking startlingly pretty in the morning light. Dimple flashing sweetly in her cheek. "I can't believe it! You! Cooking, sewing, and raising kids like a good little homemaker. You're brilliant _and_ you look like that?" she shook her head dramatically. "If you're single in a year I'll eat my shoes."

Erik rolled his eyes, not bothering to tell her about the few interested alphas he'd encountered who clearly only had one thing on their mind and it wasn't a bond. Since he'd apparently carried a child without one, he must have seemed like an easy lay. They were swiftly disabused of their notions. "I know they're stereotypical but they're what I enjoy," he said, a touch defensively. 

Anna-Marie shrugged, "I love romance novels and shoe shopping. Stereotypes are usually based on something. They're not inherently bad. What's wrong with acting like an omega anyway?" she asked defiantly. "Are you going to teach Anya that she has to act like an alpha to deserve respect? To make it in this world?"

The very thought upset him. "Of course not! She can wear pink and purple and dress like an omega princess every day of her life if it makes her happy!" he swore defensively. There was nothing wrong with acting like an omega. He didn't think there was. Did he? The thought made him distinctly uncomfortable.

She looked at him understandingly. "The same goes for you. Do what makes you happy. You like to look a certain way, maybe you could make yourself some clothes."

That night Erik ordered a top of the line sewing machine and several fine bolts of cloth for next day delivery. "Here goes nothing."

~~

They were out exploring their new neighborhood one sunny afternoon in late spring when Erik heard a man yelling. It took him a moment to realize it was directed at him.

He doubted the man had amorous intentions since he had a baby strapped to his chest so he turned to see a very handsome-if a bit short- alpha in grey slacks and a lavender v-neck jogging towards him, one hand lifted like he wanted to hail a cab.

Anya turned her head to look as well, seeming intrigued by this turn of events.

The man pushed his longish hair out of his eyes as he reached their side. “Hello! I’m so sorry to bother you but I had to ask where you got that magnificent baby carrier and diaper bag?” the man asked in a crisp British accent.

Erik was ashamed to feel his heart plummet at the question. Of course this handsome, fit, alpha a few years younger than himself wasn’t going to fall to his knees and beg for Erik’s bond mark. He was likely asking for his mate.

“Hi!” Anya cheered at the other man, thankfully filling in the gap that Erik’s musings had left in the conversation.

“Hi!” the man laughed. “Forgive my manners, I’m Charles,” he looked up at Erik with bright blue eyes that stole his breath.

Erik’s brain finally kicked back into gear, “I’m Erik and this is Anya.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Charles said warmly, casting a not so subtle look at Erik’s scent gland then a slightly confused glance at Anya.

Erik awaited the inevitable questions about how he’d managed to have a child without a bond, but Charles moved past the awkward moment smoothly. “As I was saying, I couldn’t help but notice your sling and bag. My sister is expecting her first and is quite fashion forward. A set like that would be a perfect gift for her.”

Erik’s heart leapt at the word sister. And at the way Charles flirtatiously tilted his head, showing off his own unmarked neck. Unless he was mistaken, this guy might actually be interested in him.

“Hi!” Anya flailed out an arm with a gummy smile.

Erik jostled her slightly, “That’s her way of waving.”

“Oh,” Charles seemed charmed. “How old is she? If I may ask?”

“Thirteen months,” Erik said with a smile, amazed that she had been in his life for such a short time and managed to change everything in that time. “And I’m sorry but I made them.”

Charles blinked at him, “What?”

Erik gestured with one hand, “The sling and the bag. I made them. I agree with your sister. Maternity styles are stuck twenty years in the past.” He laughed awkwardly.

Charles looked him over with a critical eye. “These look professional quality. Do you sell them?”

Erik’s mouth dropped open in surprise; he had gotten several compliments on his designs in the past few weeks, but no requests to buy any. Fortunately the advertising executive in him took over in a heartbeat. “Not yet, but I do have several styles and patterns made up. I’ve been toying with opening an online store.”

Toying with for the past ten seconds, but it still counted.

Charles smiled broadly. “Well, I would love to be your first customer. Do you have any designs I can choose from? Her baby shower is in a couple of weeks and I haven’t seen such a perfect gift no matter how I’ve looked.”

Erik cursed his bad luck for not having taken photos of his patterns even on his phone. “I’m waiting for them to come back from the photographer, but should be getting them any day now. Give me your information and I’ll call you as soon as they come in.” he improvised on the fly.

Charles dug his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a business card. He quickly scribbled something on it before handing it over. Erik looked it over to see that he was speaking to a genetics professor from Columbia University. He had added his personal cell number to the card.

“Call me anytime. And when your photos come in,” Charles winked. “I hope to hear from you soon.”

Erik smiled to himself as the other man walked away without looking back.

“Bye-Bye!” Anya called out cheerfully.

Charles glanced back to wave at her and give them another dazzling smile.

“Sweetheart, we have work to do.” Erik grinned, alive with purpose for the first time since he left the agency.

~~

Erik hustled his way through the rest of the week, setting up appointments and contacting former colleagues about his new idea.

He was hugely busy in a way he hadn’t been in months and it felt _wonderful_. Caring for Anya in the midst of it all kept him from giving in to temptation and making a fool of himself by sending the handsome alpha a flirtatious text.

“I’m not alpha-crazy,” he explained to her one day as they played blocks while waiting for Hank to call and let him know the website was ready to go live.

She threw a blue circle at his head with a laugh. “Right. I need to keep my head in the game, what are the odds he’s interested anyway?”

Anya shrieked at him.

“Well, I don’t think it’s _that_ unlikely,” he griped. His phone chirped. “Hey oh! Website just needs our approval! Let’s check it out,” he tossed her over his head playfully so she wouldn’t throw a fit over being taken from her blocks. She chortled a laugh and clung to his neck happily. "PaPa go!"

"Papa's going!" he blew a raspberry on her cheek and let her smack him on the nose as they headed over to his laptop to see what magic Hank had worked. The alpha was an absolute technical genius. He wasn’t a web designer per se but it was within his wheelhouse and he’d been only too happy to help Erik with this simple task after Erik had helped get his jet designs submitted to the Pentagon.

He smiled at the site that popped up when he typed in the name Laurel Designs. “Perfection.”

~~

Charles was not pining nor was he smitten by the gorgeous omega he’d accosted on the street the other day. He didn’t think of it as accosting, but Raven had been teasing him nonstop since he hadn’t been able to get the other man off his mind.

“So you didn’t get his number?” she asked after he finally admitted what had been distracting him for the duration of their visit.

“No,” he groaned.

“Or his last name? That’s not like you.” She chided lightly.

“I’m an _idiot_. I didn’t want to seem like a creep, so I just gave him my card.”

“It’s only been a few days and you said he’s a nanny? Maybe he’s just been busy.”

Charles frowned. Nanny made the most sense, the man was clearly unbonded, but the infant had been his spitting image.

Perhaps he’d been babysitting for a close relative? But then why would he be making couture baby gear? He couldn’t tell Raven all the details of their meeting without giving away the gift he planned to get her.

“Maybe,” he agreed sadly, willing his phone to ring if only to hear Erik’s voice again.

“Don’t pout, there are plenty of fish in the sea,” she tried to comfort him.

“I know,” he said quietly and he did, but it was almost as if he’d recognized Erik at their first meeting. Like he’d found someone he hadn’t even known he was looking for.

He wished he had at least gotten his last name so he could look him up on social media. Then a horrible thought occurred, perhaps he had been lying, just trying to get Charles away from him and the baby and he never intended on contacting him again.

" _I'm an idiot_ ," he groaned dramatically.

"Yes, but you're _my_ idiot," Raven rubbed his shoulder soothingly. It shouldn't have helped him feel better, but it did.

~~

It had been just over a week and Charles had all but given up on hearing from the handsome omega ever again, when he got a text message from a number he didn’t recognize. His heart leapt as he opened it.

_~Hello again, It’s Erik and Anya from last week outside the park! Here’s the link to our designs if you’re still interested. You can place all orders through the site, but you can contact me at this number~_

“I certainly will,” he grinned, saving the number before clicking the link and beginning to explore Laurel Designs. It was a huge relief to know that Erik hadn't been lying to get him off his back and that the gorgeous man hadn't forgotten him.

It was a top notch, easy to navigate web space filled with wonderful, stylish designs. High end fabrics and a wonderful array of color and pattern options with omega names like Kate, Becca, and Sean.

The company also claimed to be cruelty free and free trade which he knew would be a huge win with Raven. He also couldn’t deny that he liked the pictures of the designs, modeled as they were by Erik himself.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed the other man’s leggy, super model physique the day they met, but these pictures were professionally done and truly highlighted the omega’s best features, which looked to be everything from where Charles was sitting.

Anya seemed to enjoy the many different styles as well, whether she was facing Erik’s chest, looking out at the world, or clinging to his back, she had a bright smile on her pretty little face.

He admired the fact that Erik was dressed to show off his high end wardrobe and how his designs easily worked with a variety of outfits.

The omega made no effort to hide his unmarked neck. Charles was impressed. He was so bold, so unapologetically himself. How was it possible that he was single? Had there been some tradgedy that prevented his alpha from completing their bond? he couldn't imagine the man who could walk away from such a perfect pair.

Charles couldn’t resist sending the other man a quick text, ~ _Placing my order now! I went with the Peacock Green Edie. Stunning photos by the way~_ he bit his lip nervously as he sent it, hoping Erik took the bait and texted him back. He had just completed his order when his phone pinged.

 _~Great choice, your sister will love it!~_ his heart plummeted at the brief message, perhaps Erik only saw him as his first client and nothing more. He knew most omegas preferred a taller alpha. It usually didn’t get him down, but right now the thought stung. He almost wished Erik had recognized him, but quickly pushed the thought away.

There was no bigger turnoff than a fortune hunting omega.

His phone chimed again _~A friend of mine is a photographer and convinced me to model my own designs. I was a bit reluctant but I’m glad I did~_

Charles perked up again, all hope wasn't lost ~ _The pictures are great, but the model is what makes them stunning~_ his palms broke out in a cold sweat as he hit send.

This time he got an immediate response ~ _Charmer ;)~_ he laughed in relief.

He was in.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik couldn’t believe his luck, but apparently Charles was actually interested in him, even without knowing his family history.

After messaging back and forth for a few days, he had slowly grown fond of the other man and his antiquated notions of chivalry that apparently extended to not asking about Erik’s bond. Or clear lack thereof.

Instead he got sweet comments asking about his day and how he learned to sew so well.

“This can’t be real,” he told Anya firmly five days after he sent that first text and only moments after he received an invitation to lunch the following day. “This is some kind of scam. Maybe he can’t afford Laurels and his hoping for a discount.” That was a reach. The alpha had been casually dressed, but his clothes were top of the line.

Erik would know.

Anya frowned at him seriously, “No!”

“Oh don’t side with him! You won’t get to go with me, you know? I’m not having you around strange alphas until I’m sure of them.” He promised.

“No! NO!!” she wailed.

“Maybe I _am_ being a coward. Its lunch, if worst comes to worst I’ll just pay and leave.” He explained aloud.

“PaPA! NO!!”

He nodded decisively, “Alright. I’ll accept, but only if Anna-Marie can sit with you for an hour.” He conceded.

“Mree!” she flapped her arms energetically, knocking over the tower she’d been building. She looked at the pieces in shocked betrayal before holding her arms up to Erik and bursting into tears.

Erik scooped her up and rocked her gently, “Who wouldn’t want some of this?” he asked himself sarcastically.

But that didn’t stop him from getting a hold of Anna-Marie and tentatively agreeing to meet with Charles. “Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

~~

The date was going well. Too well.

Erik was deeply suspicious.

Charles was funny, sweet, and well mannered. He had pulled out Erik’s chair for him even though they were only at a casual sandwich bistro. And his hands hadn’t wandered except to lightly touch Erik’s fingers where they rested on the table.

Erik was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“So what do you do in your spare time when you’re not teaching?” Erik asked after letting Charles go on at length about his field of study. It was fascinating, or Charles made it so. Erik was also reluctantly pleased that the alpha wasn’t dumbing things down for him. He spoke to Erik like an intellectual equal, even without knowing about his former career and advanced degrees.

It was definitely a point in his favor.

Charles gave an embarrassed laugh, “You’ll think I’m secretly an old man but I like to go to the park and find chess partners.”

That startled a laugh out of him, “Charles, you don’t!”

“Hey, those hustlers are the only decent match I can find in this city,” he blushed.

Erik smirked, “Big talk.”

Charles’ eyes widened, “You don’t play?”

“Don’t I?” he teased.

“Are you any good?”

“No. I’m great.”

“Big talk.”

“Not really.” He said in a low voice, belly heating at the intense look in Charles’ eyes.

“What do you say we meet up at the park next time? You can show me what you can do.” The alpha asked, leaning in close and giving Erik a good scent.

Erik agreed before he realized they’d just planned another date. Somehow he didn’t mind, especially since the alpha kept suggesting safe, public areas like this was a proper courtship.

His mother would be over the moon if she caught wind of this. Some small part of him wanted to call her and gush about it, but he ruthlessly ignored that impulse.

“I"ll have to cancel if I can’t find a sitter.” He warned the other man, watching him closely for a negative reaction.

Charles just smiled, “That's perfectly understandable. I’ll bring us a lunch.”

“No, I will. I mean, you got this,” he gestured at their empty plates.

“Only because I asked you out,” he reminded him warmly.

“I’ll get lunch next time,” Erik said firmly. He hadn’t even meant to let Charles pay, but somehow he had. And even more bizarrely he didn’t seem to expect anything in return.

Erik was beginning to suspect he attracted creeps and Charles was breaking the mold.

The alpha smiled brightly, “I’m sure I’ll love whatever you bring. Can I walk you to the corner?”

And he _still_ wasn’t pressing to know where Erik lived or set foot in his territory.

This guy couldn’t be for real.

~~

This might be a deal breaker.

Anya loved Charles.

That much was clear from the way she babbled to him as he and Erik walked side by side at the Farmers Market. She was in fine form, using all her words to rant about lord knows what.

There was enough hustle and bustle to keep her entertained but not enough to overwhelm her. He and Charles had been dating for a few weeks by this point and he had finally run out of excuses to put off introducing them properly.

He was unaccountably anxious about it and he could tell that Charles was nervous as well. Anya was the only one in a chipper mood. The thought made him smile.

“She likes small crowds,” he had explained to Charles when he asked the other man to meet them at the weekly open air market just a few blocks from their apartment. He desperately wanted Anya to be on her best behavior. He didn’t want to risk scaring the alpha away with one of her melodramatic fits.

“I’d be happy to meet you there.” Charles had grinned, looking far too pleased with himself for Erik’s comfort.

So here they were, looking like a family. It was nice.

Anya was intrigued by their new friend, Erik wondered if she recognized Charles’ scent from the few times he had embraced the man and come home smelling like him.

“Here, let’s sit,” he gestured to a bench and sank down, lifting Anya out of her carrier to sit on his lap. She immediately turned to look up at Charles with wide eyes and a gummy grin. “Hi!”

“Hello, dear,” he smiled. She blinked at him then held out her arms.

Erik swallowed a laugh at the look on the alphas face. “She wants you to hold her. You don’t have too.” He hastened to say.

Charles shrugged uncomfortably, “I don’t mind.” He scooted his hands under her arms and lifted her like she was made of bone china. He held her slightly away from himself, desperately trying not to panic, drop her, or make her cry.

Erik watched them, looking deeply amused.

Anya kicked his thighs with her tiny sneakers and squealed at the top of her lungs before bursting into laughter.

What the hell did that mean?

“She likes you,” Erik smiled widely, seeming very impressed. Charles felt the vice of anxiety release his lungs. “She doesn’t really like anyone but me and her sitter.”

“Well clearly she’s an excellent judge of character,” he joked, feeling like he’d passed an exam he hadn’t been able to study for.

Erik looked him over with soft eyes, “Yeah. She’s not so bad.” he showed Charles how to tuck her against his side to sit between them. 

It might not be a deal breaker after all.

~~

Several weeks and masterful chess games later, Erik had to admit that Charles was legit. They had only gotten as far as hand holding and a kiss on the cheek and he was head over heels. It wasn’t that that they lacked attraction, they had it in spades.

But they both seemed to want to take things slow. Having a child in the mix made it immediately serious in a way neither man was used to. Besides, their conversations, especially their disagreements were so intense, Erik didn’t see how they could make it through knotting without forming a bond.

Just the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

“I’m screwed. What if he’s just playing the long game? What if he’s just amusing himself with a summer fling?” he asked Anya worriedly, slumping down next to her on the floor.

She looked up from her dolls, concerned by his demeanor “Papa sad?”

“No, sweetie, I’m not sad. I just want to make good choices for us.”

“Papa good,” she reassured him, patting him on the cheek with one tiny hand. He cracked a smile. “Thank you, honey. I try.”

“Charoos?” she asked curiously. She really was fond of the alpha, as evidenced by the fact that she'd let him wear her the other day on the way home from the park after Erik tripped and strained his wrist.

Charles had happily agreed and let Erik get them safely situated with Anya tucked against his chest. She had immediately stuck her nose against his neck and taken several deep breaths before settling and falling into a light doze. Charles had held her so gently, supporting her back with one hand and holding Erik's uninjured hand with the other.

It was a good look on the alpha and had certainly given Erik daydreams about bonding and more kids down the line. And his current existential crisis.

He nodded at her request, “We’ll see Charles soon. Apparently _neither_ of us can stay away.”

“Charoos!!” she yelled in his face.

He sighed; they clearly needed more work on the concept of inside voices. “Exactly, dear.” Besides, he had to admit he felt that same level of excitement when he knew he’d be seeing the handsome alpha.

The only man he’d ever truly considered to be ‘his alpha’ the only man he’d ever wanted to claim him in a proper bond.

He knew he could never live with Charles the way he had lived with Sebastian, he would feel raw and incomplete. The way he felt each time the alpha left his side to return to his own home.

Charles had been more than clear in his intentions this entire time. He wanted Erik as his mate.

Even after finding out about his workaholic ways, Anya’s adoption, his father’s health struggles, and his half baked launching of what turned out to be a premier maternity clothing line, the alpha was infatuated with him.

It was a heady experience and one he didn’t think he’d tire of. He took a moment to really think about the implications of Charles asking him to bond. The thought held more than a bit of appeal.

In fact, he felt sure that if Charles didn’t ask for his bite, he’d be devastated. When had that happened? “I’ve got it bad,” he finally admitted to himself.

Anya turned her head and sneezed directly into his mouth then nearly died laughing at his horrified gagging response. At least he’d have someone to share these moments with he mused as he rushed to the kitchen and chugged a ginger ale to get the taste out of his mouth.

Charles seemed more than willing to eat a few sneezes on his behalf, which is more than he could say of any other alpha he’d ever met.

He cast Anya a baleful eye, “How do you feel about having an daddy to infect?” she chortled, still pleased with herself. He couldn’t help but smile at her antics, “Good. Me too.”

~~

“So you’re going to ask him to bond, right?” Raven asked for what must be the millionth time.

“Of course I am,” he swallowed convulsively, waiting to hear back from Erik. They had made plans for him to come to Erik’s with plans to stay the night. He was just waiting for his boyfriend to put the baby to bed before heading over.

She gave him an unimpressed look, “You’d better, this guy sounds like your perfect match but better dressed.” She was shopping on Laurel Designs, having fallen in love with the items Charles had presented at her shower just hours prior.

Her friends had been just as enamored with the designs and she wasn’t about to be left out of the fashion find of the year just because she was the last of their group to have a kid.

She tried to convince herself that she wasn’t jealous of the gorgeous omega in the pictures. It was hard to believe that shoulder to hip ratio wasn’t photo shopped.

“Yeah, he’s amazing.” Charles agreed softly.

Raven sighed, tired of waiting him out. “Then what is it? The baby? You never minded adoption before,” she reminded him snarkily, hiding her hurt behind harsh words. The thought that her beloved adopted brother wouldn’t feel comfortable raising a child not his own stung her deeply.

Fortunately he looked shocked by her words, “What? Raven, no! Anya is the icing on the cake. She’s a precious little girl that I’d love to call my own.”

Thus mollified she gave him a warm smile, “Then what is it?”

“I’ve just never felt this way before. It’s overwhelming.”

She had to agree, her bond with her mate was so intense it was unreal, it had gotten even deeper now that they were expecting their first child.

“You know what would help with that?”

Charles guessed playfully, “Bonding?”

She smirked, “Sure, that too. But I was thinking of a word that starts with K.” she laughed at his mortified expression. “So you haven’t slept with him yet? He must be special if you’re holding out this long.”

Charles cleared his throat. He wasn’t exactly known for being chaste, but he’d never been with an omega he wanted on such a primal level before. He didn’t trust his ability to knot Erik and not bond with him and he certainly wasn’t going to risk that without a proper agreement beforehand. “He really is.”

“Good, you need someone to keep you on your toes. Now, do you think I could pull off this oxblood nursing cover or would it wash me out?”

Charles looked at her like she was speaking Greek, or like he’d prefer it if she were. She sighed. “Please just get his sorted with Erik so I can just ask him for his clearly superior fashion advice.”

Charles phone chimed. He glanced at the screen and stood to go, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Will do love. Wish me luck; he said I can head over.”

“Good luck!” she decided to order cover in all seven colors. She loved to support small, omega run businesses so it was money well spent she decided happily.

~~

Erik opened the door to see Charles standing in front of him. "Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you for asking me."

"We were heading here all along, weren't we?"

"Yes. I knew from the moment we met that you were the omega for me."

"Baby not withstanding."

Charles shook his head at that, "I only cared that you were unbonded so I still had a chance with my perfect man."

He chuckled, "good answer."

"True answer."

Erik sighed, "so."

Charles took his hand and looked up into his eyes, suddenly serious "Erik, I hope you didn't invite me over just for a knot. You mean to much to me for this to ever be casual. I'll be honest. I don't think I can be intimate with you without marking you and claiming you as my own."

Erik licked his lips at his words and the heat in his eyes. He knew the instant Charles caught his scent from the way the alpha tensed and swayed towards him. "Good. I've never been one for casual sex simply because of the risk of an unwanted bond. I've never been with an unsuppressed alpha." he admitted softly, stepping into Charles' space and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Charles growled low in his throat, "you're not suppressed."  A statement of fact.

Erik shook hid head. "I quit a few months back, there was no need to be on them constantly when I wasn't living with an alpha. I didn't see the point."

"It should be illegal for you to hide your scent. You truly are perfect." He scented Erik one last time and held him tight around his slim waist. "Be my bond mate?" He asked, trembling with nerves. Fearful and hopeful in equal measure.

Erik's heart stuttered in his chest. He had never taken himself as a romantic, but hearing that question from the alpha he loved struck a nerve. He blinked tears out of his eyes and stepped back to take Charles' hands in his, wanting to remember this moment forever. "Yes. I'd be honored to enter a bond with you."

Charles pulled him into a passionate kiss, more intimate than any they had shared before. They made their way to the bedroom, ready to start their happily ever after.

~~

Erik was exhausted and very, very satisfied. He owed Anna-Marie a hundred bucks. She’d been spot on about what he’d been missing for so long.

He’d certainly be walking with a limp to prove it.

“Hey you,” he heard from the doorway. He looked up to see Charles watching him with warm eyes.

“Hey,” he smiled and rolled over, relishing the way his mate watched him with hungry eyes. He stretched to entice him, knowing all too well that the other man had class this morning “Do you have to go?” he pouted.

Charles’ eyes narrowed possessively, “Are you kidding? I called off for the week. _We_ aren’t going _anywhere_.” He growled, stalking to the bed to pounce on Erik and cage him between his muscular arms.

Erik was stunned and more turned on that he’d thought possible. Not leaving the bed for a week was certainly an appealing prospect. Though Erik knew that wasn’t feasible with Anya to care for, it was a lovely thought.

Charles smirked like he read his mind, “Do we have time for another round before she wakes up?”

Erik pressed his fingers to the fresh bite on his own neck with a groan that had Charles’ pupils dilating.

“Only one way to find out.”

Turns out they had time for two.


	10. Chapter 10

**One Year Later**

Erik walked into his former office in a brand new bespoke suit, looking better than he ever had. Everything had changed. He was here by invitation. He was here as a client.

“Erik! Lovely to see you again,” Mr. Black greeted him with a firm handshake and a wide smile. Erik hid a grin, knowing the old man only greeted new clients he had a good feeling about.

It was deeply flattering.

“Mr. Black,” he smiled crisp and cool.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to this meeting, you know how it is with new talent. Not that you’re new to this or you wouldn’t have made it here so quickly.” He chuckled.

Erik smiled but said nothing, his success spoke for itself. Just weeks after Raven Darkholme had her baby; she was spotted wearing him in a Laurel. They made several best dressed lists and the fashionable socialite proudly name dropped the new brand she had recently discovered.

Since then, business had been booming. They were in talks to actually have some of their collection available in upscale baby boutiques in New York and a few other select cities. He had been the subject of numerous articles and that was before it was widely known that he was mated to Charles Xavier, the reclusive philanthropist.

Since then, things had gotten even more intense. That’s where the agency came in.

Considering their prior relationship with Erik, they wanted to attach themselves to his success and help him go national.

Erik was considering it.

Mr. Black introduced him around the room as a formality. It was strange to be on the other side of the process, but he played it off well, accepting a cold mineral water and letting the old man pull out his chair for him.

He was deep into his sales pitch by this point. “We’re putting our best man on the job, you know the work Azazel does and how dogged he is when it comes to his accounts,” Mr. Black assured him.

 _And mine_ , Erik thought sourly. “No, thank you,” he cut the older man off quickly. He glanced at Angel who had been made a junior account manger a few months after he left. She gave him a small smile and he nodded to her. “Azazel? No, we have too much history. What about Ms. Salvatore?” he asked briskly.

Angel’s eyes widened but she quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. “I’d be happy to-”

Azazel cut her off with a sneer. “This is not the work of a _junior_ , you know that Erik.”

“That’s Mr. Lehnsherr to you and if it’s not the work of a junior then make her a lead. You want Laurel Designs, you give me what I want and I want Ms. Salvatore.” he said flatly, more than willing to walk out.

He didn't need the agency, he could succeed just as well without them, it would take more time, but he didn't need them and they knew it. 

Azazel opened his mouth to speak again but Mr. Black silenced him with a harsh motion. “Whatever you need, Erik. We can make your account her entry into being an account lead, you know the quality of her work better than anyone. After all, you trained her,” he gave a tense laugh, clearly worried about losing a major account on the cusp of international fame.

Erik sat back and crossed one leg over the other, not giving anything away. “Excellent, then we just need to go over a few particulars in terms of this contract. I can’t believe you tried to fob me off on the standard. I’m anything but.” He began making notations on the agreement he had pushed on clients time and again. It helped to know the ins and outs like the back of his hand.

Mr. Black smiled a gleam of respect in his eyes, “truer words were never spoken.”

~~

They ended the meeting on a high note, with Erik and Angel having firm plans for an introductory meeting later in the week. The young woman was clearly chomping at the bit to show what she could do on such a high profile account. Erik had no doubt about her skills and what they could accomplish together.

Two omegas against the world.

As he was leaving, Mr. Black took him aside with a warm smile. “You don’t have to tell me I was right, I can tell. Fatherhood suits you.”

Erik didn’t bother to disagree. He knew he smelled strongly of his mate and their children, especially since he’d nursed Nina just before the meeting. He smiled wryly, remembering his dismissive reaction to that long ago conversation. “Your advice was spot on, it changed my life.”

Mr. Black chuckled and shook his head. “You still don't see. My advice didn’t do a damn thing, son. Love did.”

Erik thought back to the time before Anya, when he'd been sure he had it all when in reality he had nothing at all. With all the amazing changes love had brought to his life, he was inclined to agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!! I hope you like your gift! Thanks for the amazing prompt! I had a great time writing it!


End file.
